ppcfandomcom-20200215-history
Chris
Chris is an agent in the Department of Floaters. He is written by eatpraylove. Agent Profile Chris started life as the player character in eatpraylove's old Silver version game. She got up to the Elite Four, but lost the game many years ago. This unfortunate event trapped him in Limbo, where he remained until about March 2014 HST. Chris emerged in HQ via plothole (of course), nine years older and minus most of his memories along with his entire Pokémon team except Meganium. This did not do wonders for his mental state. (For one thing, he hasn't quite gotten used to being an adult yet, and still thinks of himself as eleven or twelve.) Appearance Chris is a healthy twenty-year-old Japanese (equivalent) man with slightly spiky black hair and gray eyes. Because there's no canonical artwork of older!Gold/Ethan, his appearance can be described as "sort of like an older pretty boy with extra muscles." Fortunately, his old trainer outfit, seen in the picture, still fits more or less perfectly. (He had to get his original jacket replaced since the shoulders were too narrow for his new physique.) Personality Chris has always been a serious guy, and being in Limbo only amplified that. He's usually the first to point out exactly how stupid a Sue's plan or word choice is. This is probably why he was paired with the relatively happy-go-lucky Ami. (Also, the combination of not remembering his life and not recognizing his home region because of HGSS motivates him to work really hard in the PPC. Ami's job is to help balance out that nature so he doesn't drop dead from overwork or something as nasty.) Like many Pokémon trainers, he has a bit of a hero complex. He's very protective of what he has, especially Meganium and the Johto region in general. He's also rather twitchy; jumping at shadows, trouble sleeping, stuff like that. He's generally accepting of strange creatures like minis because Pokémon are plenty weird all by themselves. However, all bets are off if a Sue is overpowered and/or wangsty. Abilities As an experienced Pokémon trainer, Chris is able to judge the power of various Cute Animal Friends, including a Sue's Pokémon, by watching them in action. Ideally he'd battle them, but this isn't always a smart move or canon. He doesn't have any superpowers himself, but he is athletic; in his words, "If you train six-foot monsters for a living and don't gain muscles or at least lose weight, you're doing something wrong." Chris' backpack functions like a younger cousin of Trojie's Bag: The main (or "Key Items") pocket has infinite space, as does the Poké Ball section. (Expect much abuse of this feature.) The secondary "Items" pocket, on the other hand, can hold up to 35 different items, and up to 99 of any given item. The TMs/HMs pocket works the same way, but the limit on individual items is 50 (57 counting HMs). Other In addition to his partner, Chris' RC is populated by: * Meganium, his starter Pokémon (moves Synthesis, Body Slam, SolarBeam, and PoisonPowder), who comes along on Poké-verse missions as security * A Mareep received from Agent Falchion (moves unknown) * A fluffy Velociraptor, ''who was a Newbie Gift from boarder Legacy * Meww and psych-heal the mini-Missingno, along with many others who are up for adoption (ask nicely) * Trainee Miguel Correa (temporarily), who can time travel thanks to his home fic. Miguel is further owned by his pet cat/Persian, Kitty, mew the mini-Missingno, and a Cyndaquil rescued from his homefic. * Brenda (temporarily), who's from the same fic as Miguel, loves soccer, and can transform into a Rapidash. (She's under SkarmorySilver's protection as of February 2015) * (as of February 2015) A Delibird Chris' author received as a birthday present * (as of February 2015) Trainee Violet Rose Greenfield, a Skyworld angel/reforming Mary Sue rescued by Agent Sarah and essentially traded for Brenda * All four of the PPC's first recorded Continuity Cats * (as of April 2016) A Stantler his author received as a Christmas present and the mini-Balrogs ring wraiths and witch king Mission Reports Listed in chronological order, usually by release date unless specified otherwise. Home: eatpraylove's Tumblr Partnered with Ami * Mission One: "Pilot" (Pokémon'' x World One), with help from Agent Falchion (cowrite with SkarmorySilver) ** Every agent pair's first mission is a learning experience, and Chris and Ami's is no exception. ** Brenda, Miguel Correa, and Diane Correa rescued; Meww, psych-heal, other mini-Missingno, and Mareep adopted. Partnered with Ami, Trainee Miguel, and Trainee Violet * Interlude: Adjustments (Violet cameos at the end) * 2015 PPC New Year's Gift Exchange (RP) ** Note: Violet does not appear. * Mission Two: "The Agents, Cleaning" (Black Butler) ** The agents, and two new recruits, travel to Victorian London to take care of some business involving a young earl and an assassin. ** First Continuity Cats--Ciel POV, Bardroy, Mey Rin, Ceil--discovered and adopted. * World-Jumper's Rudi's RP (link to my first post) * Halloween Masquerade (RP) * Mission Three: "Banned from Johto" (Pokémon) ** Chris takes a Sue's home region and mangled English ''very personally.'' ** Multiple mini-Missingno rescued and put in temporary custody. * 2016 New Year's Gift Exchange RP * Mission Four: "Canon's Bane" (''Lord of the Rings''), with help from Agents William Grey and VJ (cowrite with Matt Cipher) ** Chris and Ami make two new acquaintances and visit Arda. ** Note: Miguel and Violet cameo at the end. ** ring wraiths and witch king adopted. Also, Mey Rin given to Matt Cipher. * Zingenmir's Purim RP * Mission Five: "Of Swimmers and a Sue" (Free!) (cameo) ** In their first solo mission, Miguel and Violet visit Japan and discover a sheep in wolf's clothing. * Mission Six: "For the Sake of All Living Things" (Tokyo Mew Mew) TRIGGER WARNING: ANIMAL INJURY ** The trends of defective English and Stu protagonists using bad science return with a vengeance, and all involved have strong opinions on the matter. ** Mini-Chimera Animas discovered and put in custody. Also, Miguel and Violet graduate to full agent status. * Mission Seven: "An Appeal to the Gods" (Lord of the Rings x The Legend of Zelda) ** An unlisted and completely inept high-fantasy crossover pushes everyone's buttons as hard as it can. * Mission Eight: "Every Girl Crazy" (cameo) * Mission Ten: "Twisted Every Way" (multiple, Pokémon, in progress) ** Part one: Two of our heroes discover the unintended consequences of genetic engineering. Other Appearances * 2017 Halloween Party * "The Most Dangerous Game" (Hunger Games x Monster Hunter), with Agents Falchion and Whitney (in progress, cowrite with SkarmorySilver) ** In which badfic is no place for a Girl on Fire. Category:PPC Agents Category:Department of Floaters